


I Wanna Feel Reckless

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, High School AU, M/M, Smut, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz always picks the worst moments to do everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxxyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxyb/gifts).



> Ohmygosh a non-fic related update!!!!
> 
> Well, as many of you know, I'm currently working on a chaptered EreJean that's almost finished. (And if you don't know, check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257153/chapters/9635622).) But this was a fic that was long long long overdue for my dearest friend: [Luke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxyb)/[LuxxyB](http://luxxyb.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Happy one year friendaversary, lovely (even though it was August 26th and I promised you this fic ages ago). 
> 
> P.S. the prompt was "NOIAO WITH PAINTING STUFFS BUT THE PAINT IS THEIR CUM" which I translated into "NoiAo High School Painting AU"

He loves the sounds that fill this room. The music of a bristly brush against a silky canvas with velvety paint as the conductor. The striking harmonious note that plays as a simple, happy noise when he sees his palette in pristine condition. The chords that come together to create a symphony in the form of a landscape painting. And alternatively: the classical masterpiece that lilts through the room, coloring his insides in warm, soft hues of gold and burgundy. Yes, Aoba truly loves his Studio Art class. 

He takes in a deep, happy breath as he pulls back from his happy paradise. The room is empty after school, save for his boyfriend sitting two desks away. The teacher has just left the room and Aoba glances a look over at the mess that is his lover. There’s paint all over his palette in a complete, mushy mess, to the point where Aoba can’t even distinguish where one color ends and another begins. His painting is made up of rough strokes and harsh colors and Aoba doesn’t even know why he’s surprised when he sees a streak of about three different colors mixed into a dull, olive-ish brown across his cheek. He sighs softly.

“Noiz… How are we even together?” He whispers mainly to himself.

“Hm?” The boy in question looks at him, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and-

“ _Oh yeah,_ ” Thinks Aoba as he sees his boyfriend’s cute, pierced face. “ _That’s why._ ”

“Nothing. You’re just making a mess of yourself.” 

“Don’t I always?” He responds in a gruff voice with a smile and continues painting. Aoba sighs again, a more pleasant, relaxed noise this time and goes back to paying attention to his painting. He’s just picked up his brush, close to adding some more texture to the trees back there, when his teacher bursts into the room, seemingly on the verge of tears and panic.

“ _Urgence_! _Urgence_!” He screams. Noiz and Aoba aren’t even phased anymore; this guy’s a complete weirdo. Amazing art teacher, but still a weirdo. “I must go! My brother! Hospital! Lock up the room for me!” He says and tosses the keys towards Aoba, who just barely catches them. It takes him about ten seconds after the whole fiasco to register what just happened. 

“I think Tsukiyama-sensei needs to check in to the hospital himself.” Aoba says under his breath but Noiz hears him and laughs anyways.

“Yeah, he’s a fucking psycho.” Aoba laughs at his joke.

“Guess we need to start cleaning up then.” Noiz huffs in agreement, making a few more strokes before going to clean up. 

Aoba just seems to have the horrible luck of standing near Noiz whenever he does anything, so he should’ve expected the giant splatter of wet, tempera paint that stained his neon blue jeans with a bright, red splotch. He’s in shock as it happened and neither of them move, Noiz staring at the spot with an open mouth, caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to be sympathetic, meanwhile Aoba went through fifty different emotions before bursting out in rage.

“Noiz!” He yells. “Help me get this stain off, c’mon!” 

He reaches for a clean cloth and dampens it. Noiz takes it from him and starts to rub at the stain. Aoba should’ve figured this would happen; in his defense, he’s a seventeen year old boy who often engages in sexual antics with his boyfriend, but regardless, he seems to be taken by surprise when he feels himself growing hard under Noiz’s hands. Noiz seems oblivious to it, continuing to reach over to the sink to rinse the cloth and then back to rubbing at the spot right to the left of Aoba’s crotch. It’s also unfair, Aoba finds, that his hands are so soft and work with this incredibly delicate pressure that reminds Aoba of all the dirty things those hands have done. 

“U-uhm, Noiz.”

“Hm?”

“M-maybe I should’ve taken my jeans off before you started doing this.”

“Wh- oh,” Noiz finally seems to notice but, of course, isn’t put off by it one bit. In fact, he’s surprised at himself for not having made the situation sexual in the first place. “Well, you know,” He says, unbuttoning Aoba’s jeans now that they have a faded mark and a giant wet spot on them. “These need some time to dry. So we can take care of your other issue in the meantime.”

“H-here?! Are you crazy?”

“C’mon, Aoba,” He says as he slips them down around his ankles, coaxing Aoba to lift his feet so he can slide them off. “Loosen up a little. No one’s around, the door’s shut and we’re far from it. Just keep quiet and we’ll be safe.” Noiz mouths at his erection, avoiding the red spot that seems to have bleed through his jean to Aoba’s pastel yellow underwear. In retrospect, they really should’ve taken his jeans off.

Aoba whimpers, hand finding its place in Noiz’s soft, blond hair, fingers threading around the strands. Noiz smirks, realizing he has Aoba wrapped around his fingers. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of the boxers, slowly pulling them down as he looks up at his boyfriend. Aoba moans softly, unable to contain the noises he’s making as he watches Noiz lick a stripe up his erection, smirk evident in his eyes, clearly enjoying the way he was taking Aoba apart. Noiz quickly takes him to the hilt, making Aoba bite his hand in an attempt to keep quiet. He smirks up at his boyfriend as he watches, loving the way he crumbles beneath his tongue. 

“N-Noiz…” He whines, the sound muffled as his hands do their damndest to keep all of his noises hidden. 

Noiz simply retaliates with a quick, teasing lick to slit of his head, a bittersweet tanginess overtaking his taste buds. Aoba takes in a moaning, shaky inhale as he watches and feels that small metal piercing from Noiz’s tongue work wonders on him. Noiz revels in it, always has loved the way Aoba gets so loud in bed. Just thinking about it makes him have to unbutton his own jeans and slip his hand inside. He groans softly as he does, the noise muffled around the cock in his mouth but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

As his mouth works faster so does his hand, until he realizes he starting to leak on the floor. He couldn’t care less, however, not while Aoba’s making the prettiest noises since… well, since yesterday but Noiz doesn’t care because they’re always beautiful; he’s always beautiful. He starts to slow down, simply peppering kisses along his erection, soft, slow, and sensual, as his hand becomes less frantic and more slow, tighter, as he feels himself getting closer. 

“Noiz, Noiz!” Aoba calls out to him, hand pulling him up to ask him to stand so Noiz does. They kiss frantically, Noiz’s hand wrapping around both of their cocks as he ruts against the blue-haired boy. “I-I’m close.” Aoba warns, practically whimpering against his lips. Noiz all but growls. 

“M-Me too. C’mon, I wanna finish with you,” Aoba whines right before losing himself, the tip of Noiz’s thumb pushing itself against his slit as he comes hard and messy. Noiz is right behind him, tossing his head back as he comes, nearly blacking out from the pleasure. “F-Fuck, Aoba.” He breathes.

Aoba has to take a few steps back, sitting on the edge of a desk to catch his breath. Noiz stands there with a sly smirk, hand still softly pumping his dick as he looks down at Aoba. He leans down to kiss him, a clean hand threading through those beautiful locks of his.

“I love you.” Aoba whispers shyly. 

“I love you, too.” Noiz responds before pulling back to pull up his pants. He’s finally starting to clean up again, leaving Aoba to rest (and also far away from him).

“Holy shit.” He hears Aoba call after a while and turns with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“You… oh my god.” He says and Noiz walks over to him, noticing him inspecting a blank canvas.

“Wh- oh.” He says, eyes wide as he suddenly sees what was on the canvas: some really nice splatters of cum.

“That’s definitely yours!” Aoba is quick to defend himself. 

“What?! How are you so sure?” 

“I’m not that messy!” 

“That could easily be yours!”

“Whatever, that’s not the issue. The issue is that we just messed up one of Tsukiyama-sensei’s canvases!” 

“I have the perfect solution for that,” Noiz informs as he walks over to the sink to turn it off and dries his hands. “You just-” 

“Noiz!” Aoba yells, his boyfriend dashing out of the classroom halfway between his sentence.

“Not my problem now!” He yells. 

Oh yeah. Aoba was _definitely_ gonna kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this filthy piece of trash. Sorry it was so short but it was just meant to be some blowjobs. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com) and talk to me there!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ♥︎


End file.
